


Mosca cieca

by Celtic_song



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non rompetela” li redarguì non appena adocchiò il pugnetto battagliero di Milo e l'immediata zampata di Aiolia. “Potete giocarci tutti insieme” le orecchie di tutti e nove i bambini scattarono verso di lui e immediatamente Gemini fu circondato.<br/>“E come?” Aphrodite gli si arrampicò in grembo, per puro esibizionismo così che sarebbe stato dinnanzi a tutti da un posto più elevato e per profondo amore nutrito per il saint più grande. Per nulla intimorito da tanto slancio e dai quei diciotto occhi che lo guardavano furbetti, Saga prese di mano a Camus la striscia e la bendò leggera sugli occhi del cavaliere dell'Ariete.<br/>“Ah” si allarmò quello stringendogli una coscia per reazione. <br/>“Ora voi vi sparpagliate e Mu verrà a cercarvi. Una volta che vi avrà raggiunti dovrà riconoscervi solo toccandovi. Chi viene riconosciuto si acceca” spiegò e mise Aphrodite a terra. Mefistofelici come solo a quell'età si sapeva essere, il gruppetto pensò bene di allontanarsi quanto più possibile, dilatandosi in tutto lo spazio che riuscivano a prendere -Milo addirittura si diede all'arrampicata prima che un'occhiata molto eloquente di Gemini non lo convincesse a saltare giù e giocare lealmente-.<br/>SAGA/AIOLOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosca cieca

“Ed è questo che voglio veramente, che tu torni da me a qualsiasi costo!”

Cinderella

 

Un pomeriggio primaverile, quando la brezza leggera del vento non arrecava tanto fastidio come quella insistente di Marzo e ancora non agonizzava nell'afa di Maggio, i giovani saint avevano deciso di voler provare un nuovo gioco. Si erano guardati attorno famelici, pronti a ghermire qualsiasi cosa si potesse rivelare anche solo lontanamente interessante e atta allo scopo ma non videro nulla in grado di soddisfarli. Quando sembravano aver ormai desistito e mogi tornavano ai loro posti sulle scale, un refolo agitò la chioma di Aiolos facendogli schioccare sulle guance il nastro che tratteneva la frangia lontano dai suoi morbidi occhi nocciola. Un luccichio sinistro mise in allerta il povero Sagittarius che vide il gruppetto radunarsi per una riunione tempestiva e, dopo qualche minuto di confabulata, spintonare Aiolia verso le sue ginocchia. Il bambino, pienamente consapevole come tutti che ai suoi occhioni ambrati il fratello non sapesse proprio come resistere, illanguidì lo sguardo e gli indicò imperioso con il ditino tozzo la fascia, ordinandogli tacitamente di consegnarla, pena un'infinità di scherzi che avrebbero solo finito col far arrabbiare Saga e Shion e fargli passare un mare di guai. Vedendosi costretto a obbedire, si sciolse i capelli e porse il trofeo ai bambini che entusiasti saltellarono per il prato eccitati. In quel momento, forse allarmato dalle strilla troppo forti di Cancer, Saga uscì dalla terza casa e si avvicinò al compagno derubato, guardando curioso i piccoli saint contendersi la stoffa.

“Non rompetela” li redarguì non appena adocchiò il pugnetto battagliero di Milo e l'immediata zampata di Aiolia. “Potete giocarci tutti insieme” le orecchie di tutti e nove i bambini scattarono verso di lui e immediatamente Gemini fu circondato.

“E come?” Aphrodite gli si arrampicò in grembo, per puro esibizionismo così che sarebbe stato dinnanzi a tutti da un posto più elevato e per profondo amore nutrito per il saint più grande. Per nulla intimorito da tanto slancio e dai quei diciotto occhi che lo guardavano furbetti, Saga prese di mano a Camus la striscia e la bendò leggera sugli occhi del cavaliere dell'Ariete.

“Ah” si allarmò quello stringendogli una coscia per reazione.

“Ora voi vi sparpagliate e Mu verrà a cercarvi. Una volta che vi avrà raggiunti dovrà riconoscervi solo toccandovi. Chi viene riconosciuto si acceca” spiegò e mise Aphrodite a terra. Mefistofelici come solo a quell'età si sapeva essere, il gruppetto pensò bene di allontanarsi quanto più possibile, dilatandosi in tutto lo spazio che riuscivano a prendere -Milo addirittura si diede all'arrampicata prima che un'occhiata molto eloquente di Gemini non lo convincesse a saltare giù e giocare lealmente- . Soddisfatto di aver intrattenuto a dovere i marmocchi, Saga si arricciò contro Aiolos, usando la spalla come supporto per la mano e il mento, andandogli a strofinare i capelli contro la guancia.

“Ne hanno di energia” commentò lieve notando come perfino il timidissimo Aldebaran si lasciasse sfiorare dalle mani indagatrici di Mu mentre Cancer, poco sportivamente, lo spintonava tra le braccia del brasiliano per farlo sbagliare.

“Indovina chi è, indovina chi è, dai!” lo stuzzicò continuando a piantargli manate sulle scapole.

“Guarda che se parli ti riconosce, idiota” lo apostrofò Capricorn schivando agile la presa goffa di Aries. Inspiegabilmente i due finirono per azzuffarsi, non appena il tibetano si sciolse il nastro dagli occhi proclamando il nome del saint del Toro trionfante. Toccò a lui girare per un po' finché non gli capitò sotto tiro Aphrodite e i suoi inconfondibili riccioli vaporosi.

Aiolos annuì distratto, impegnato a tenere il conto di tutti e nove i bambini per evitare che qualcuno di loro si perdesse. Lievemente seccato per la scarsa attenzione prestatagli dall'amico, Gemini si allontanò dalla sua schiena e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Aiolos” lo richiamò “Sono grandi ormai, sono stati tutti investiti a saint. Non credo proprio siano tanto immaturi da perdersi in un boschetto di una manciata di metri quadri” il compagno abbassò il capo imbarazzato.

“Hai ragione, è che a volte mi dimentico di quanto siano cresciuti in fretta” il bacio a fior di labbra lo sorprese.

“Adoro questa parte di te” sorrise Saga prima che Aphrodite non gli rotolasse addosso, stringendo le sue ginocchia vittorioso.

“Saga!” si compiacque ma venne immediatamente deluso.

“Non stavo giocando Dite”

“Non importa!” si tolse rabbioso la bandana “Ora tocca a te!” spintonò anche l'altro cavaliere per farlo alzare. “E gioca pure Aiolos” i due furono aggrediti immediatamente dai bambini e in un men che non si dica, Saga era bendato e Aiolos spintonato nel prato insieme al fratello e ai compagni. Stando al gioco, Gemini fece finta di barcollare per un po', pienamente consapevole dell'ubicazione di ognuno di loro in base al fulgido cosmo che riusciva a percepire, prima di inciampare e cadere addosso ad Aiolos.

“E' troppo alto per essere Aiolia” si beffò del piccolo leoncino scherzosamente poi gli accarezzò i capelli “Però ha i suoi ricci” passò ai lineamenti del viso. “E decisamente un bel sorriso” lo specchiò sulle sue labbra poi si tolse la benda. “Aiolos di Sagittarius”

“In persona” gli fece un inchino il ragazzo poi guardarono le dodici case.

“E' tardi bambini. Domani diventerete tutti saint e la cerimonia si terrà presto. Arrivarci stanchi è sconsigliabile” al solo accenno dell'evento venturo, i futuri cavalieri si strinsero l'un l'altro e volarono verso le proprie dimore, lasciando ai due più grandi il compito di aggiustare il prato provato dai loro impetuosi passi.

 

 

Ventiquattrore dopo precise, sedevano nuovamente tutti sul prato, ben più calmi rispetto al giorno precedente ma ugualmente affamati di piacere. L'idea quella volta la diede Death Mask che saltò in piedi e prese la fascia dal capo del Sagittario senza neanche la cura di chiedere il permesso.

“Rigiochiamo” ghignò “Ma con una variante” senza un'ulteriore spiegazione, bendò Aphrodite e nel contempo lo spogliò dell'armatura che gli rivestiva i fianchi, sostituendola con la propria parte. Incuriositi e attratti da quell'idea, tutti e nove si scambiarono pezzi dell'armatura, chi la spalla, chi l'elmo, Milo e Aiolia addirittura si porsero uno stivale, poi lasciarono il povero cavaliere dei Pesci a brancolare per riconoscerli. Inutile dire che, se era lo svedese la vittima accecata, il più eccitato dal gioco era il cavaliere del Cancro che si guardò bene dallo scappare quando questi si diresse verso di lui, andando a tentoni. Apprezzò fortemente le ue dita che gli carezzavano il viso e i capelli, inciampando nell'elmo di Camus che non riusciva a mascherare a dovere l'ispida consistenza dei suoi unici capelli, così il gioco finì troppo presto e Cancer si trovò a dover brancicare per cercare di riprendere lo svedese, lesto nello sfuggirgli. Quella volta nessuno dei due ragazzi più grandi stette a vederli, il loro ruolo di guide soppiantato da quello di compagni, ma solo a gioco finito se ne resero conto i nove cavalieri dello zodiaco e per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati, ebbero paura insieme, e si strinsero.

 

Il tempo dei giochi era morto insieme al loro status di apprendisti, non appena erano diventati cavalieri a tutti gli effetti non era stato più concesso loro tale privilegio, nemmeno nei periodi sporadici di pausa che potevano strappare ai loro ruoli. Si erano susseguiti gli anni, era giunta tra loro la dea tanto aspettata, vi era stato un tradimento e per anni tutti avevano pensato alla persona sbagliata, finché non erano giunti cinque bronze saint a reclamare l'innocenza di Sagittarius e la divinità di Saori. Alcuni erano caduti sotto i loro colpi determinati ma ad annientare davvero il gruppo dello zodiaco era stata la loro ferma volontà dinnanzi al muro del Pianto, quando si erano annientati tutti e dodici insieme pur di permettere ai loro successori di passare. Non era previsto un ritorno, eppure c'era stato. Inaspettato, incontrollato ma desiderato, una mano divina li aveva tirati nuovamente in piedi dai loro sarcofagi marmorei e aveva soffiato in loro una nuova vita, restituendoli al mondo che loro avevano protetto fino alla fine.

Non era stato facile il ritorno, per nessuno. C'era stato chi aveva rincontrato un proprio caro e aveva pianto per la gioia, chi aveva rinnovato una già salda amicizia, chi aveva scoperto di amare oltre tale sentimento ma qualcuno aveva dovuto fare i conti il proprio passato e le proprie azioni, da lui stesso più volte biasimate, tanto deplorevoli da averlo spinto a rinunciare alla vita in favore dell'onestà. Se non ci fosse stata Athena nella tredicesima casa a ricordargli che era la volontà della sua dea a rivolerlo sulla terra, Saga probabilmente si sarebbe infilato la daga nuovamente nel petto pur di non dover convivere ogni giorno con la consapevolezza di aver tentato un deicidio e di aver contribuito perché il suo migliore amico e compagno fosse assassinato. La colpa che portava non era tanto differente da quella del gemello Kanon e in parte i due riuscivano a condividerne il biasimo, consolandosi con gli occhi nelle sere migliori, quelle in cui avevano abbastanza coraggio da alzare la testa da terra e fronteggiare il proprio riflesso incarnato, vedendo nei suoi occhi il riflesso dei propri peccati. Nonostante gli anni fossero lentamente strisciati anche dopo la Sacra Guerra, nonostante il Santuario fosse tornato alla bellezza di un tempo e il mondo finalmente sembrava aver ritrovato la pace, il cuore del protettore della terza casa non riusciva a convincersi di meritare tutto quello e si puniva spontaneamente con i disumani allentamenti e l'auto segregazione, convinto che così almeno un poco avrebbe dissipato il peso che sentiva sul petto. Ai suoi compagni non era sfuggito il suo comportamento e ognuno di loro in cuor suo se ne doleva perché convinto che il loro vecchio mentore e amico avesse sofferto abbastanza tormenti da riscattarsi, eppure non giungeva alle loro menti una possibile soluzione, almeno finché Aiolos non ritrovò nella nona casa la famigerata banda rossa che un tempo gli aveva trattenuto i capelli.

 

Gli bastò la complicità di Kanon e degli altri undici saint per poter attuare il piano che spontaneo gli era sbocciato in mente e pretendeva di essere attuato alla massima velocità che mente e corpo potevano offrire. Così, la sera estiva, Saga, impegnato a sistemare le suppellettili polverose della terza casa, che aveva scoperto annidarsi anche nei luoghi più impensati, si sentì stringere dolcemente per le spalle e velare gli occhi da un'ombra rossa.

“Cerca” soffiò Kanon nel suo padiglione prima di allontanarsi dal tempio e lasciare il fratello nelle mani del visitatore che, un po' timoroso ma ugualmente determinato, si faceva strada verso di lui in silenzio, lasciando al tintinnio metallico il compito di annunciarlo. Saga seguì il suono con i sensi tesi, il cosmo dell'ospite troppo volutamente flebile perché potesse riconoscerlo, così dovette affidarsi ad altri sensi per sbrogliare enigma di chi esso fosse. Le sue dita agili sfiorarono in primis la cotta che gli ricopriva il petto ma, nell'istante in cui incontrarono un'insenatura ben nota si ritirarono timorose.

“Vediamo” parlò per non venire sopraffatto dai ricordi infantili che gli riempivano il cuore di amara malinconia e ulteriore senso di colpa al pensiero di come avesse rovinato qualcosa di tanto bello. Deglutì e si forzò per tornare con i palmi sul metallo “La corazza è dell'armatura del Cancro” un movimento lo avvisò che l'interlocutore aveva annuito. Passò allora alle braccia “Questi rivestono il cavaliere del Leone” sfiorò in particolare il braccio sinistro “E dell'Acquario” tornò alle spalle, una diversa dall'altra, che al tatto riconobbe appartenere allo Scorpione al Toro, divise dalle corna dell'Ariete. Allora scivolò in ginocchio e con cautela tastò i gambali, saggiandone le forme metalliche. “Capricorno” decretò per la gamba destra “Vergine” la gamba sinistra. Ritornò in piedi e nel momento in cui passò al bacino il visitatore sfiatò un gemito; sebbene bendato Saga sorrise quasi mesto. “Questo è mio” le mani si arrestarono intorno alla spada della Bilancia “Questa no”. La testa dello sconosciuto si inclinò verso di lui, quasi a spronarlo a riconoscere anche gli ultimi elementi che lo costituivano e l'elmo di Pisces, insieme alle ali del Sagittario, venne prontamente riconosciuto. Ora non restava che sincerarsi sull'identità del visitatore, così Gemini gli carezzò piano il viso, certo in cuor suo di chi stesse toccando con tanta deferenza. “E' troppo alto per essere Aiolia” commentò “Però ha i suoi ricci”gli poggiò le dita tese sulle labbra “E decisamente un bel sorriso” a quel punto Aiolos lo baciò irruento sulle labbra, senza nemmeno sciogliergli la fascia, stringendolo tra le braccia disperato. Saga restò inerme sotto il suo slancio e si lasciò ghermire remissivo, tuttavia dopo un minuto o due si arrese anche alla propria passione e rispose al bacio del cavaliere. Quando questi però iniziò a insinuare la presa sotto le sue vesti, si divincolò sfilandosi la stoffa.

“Aiolos, io..” lo tenne fermo per le spalle e gli scrutò l'anima con gli occhi castani.

“Non importa Saga, non eri in te. Athena ti ha perdonato, io ti ho perdonato, tutti ti abbiamo perdonato” poi lo baciò con novella foga, spingendolo contro il freddo pavimento. Gli salì sopra, animato dalla reazione accondiscendente dell'altro, e lo spogliò della tunica. Era esattamente come se lo ricordava, nessuna cicatrice a lui sconosciuta se non quella che lui stesso si era creato dandosi la morte. Il tempo per Saga si era fermato in sincronia con il suo, quasi quella notte a morire non fosse stato solo lui. I suoi vestiti fecero compagnia a quelli di Gemini a terra, lontani dai loro corpi bollenti e spiriti vogliosi, dalla loro passione sopita che quel bacio iniziale aveva risvegliato in tutta la sua adolescenziale forza e che ora trascinava in un turbine i due amanti, spronandoli a riunirsi nel solo essere che le loro anime erano divenute da tempo. Sebbene durasse da tanto il loro amore, quella fu la prima volta che il destino concesse loro abbastanza tempo per amarsi e conoscersi a fondo, per assaporare gioie e dolori dell'unione che tanto anelavano. La penetrazione non fu tanto dolorosa quanto Saga temeva e l'amplesso che la seguì fu tanto appagante da cancellare in lui qualsiasi traccia di dolore e portarlo in uno stato superiore di beatitudine. Scivolarono a terra esausti, l'uno avvinghiato all'altro, vincolati da quell'amore che era riuscito a superare il tempo e la morte e accanto a loro, complice discreta, la fascia per capelli.

**Author's Note:**

> Non è decisamente da me pubblicare qualcosa di anche lievemente spinto, non soprattutto all'una passata; ma come si dice, c'è sempre una prima volta, anche per pubblicare storie di rating arancione in piena notte. Non sono sicura che l'arancione sia il colore giusto ma il giallo mi sembrava un po' troppo leggero, così ho deciso di andare per eccesso, non volendo scandalizzare e depistare chi non ha alcun desiderio di incontrare scene di un certo genere nelle storie.  
> Grazie per aver letto


End file.
